The current and future increase in the aged population will require expanded research for understanding the underlying mechanisms responsible for age-related diseases and aging. It is, therefore, important to train young scientists in modern research disciplines that will promote future excellence in scientific research that will enhance development of novel therapeutics to improve health in the aging population. Elucidation of the molecular mechanisms responsible for development of age-related diseases and aging requires knowledge and experience in the design of optimum research strategies that utilize state-of-the art, integrated approaches that combine functional genomics, proteomics, molecular structure, and microanatomy in appropriate cellular or animal models. For this reason, the goal of this training program will be to provide postdoctoral fellows with advanced research training to uncover key mechanisms involved in age-related diseases and aging. The proposed training for fellows at the Buck Institute for Age Research provides unique faculty expertise in age-related diseases and aging, and superb facilities for training in genomics, proteomics, morphology and cellular imaging, and model organisms for analyses of regulatory components in aging and age-related diseases. Notably, scientific research in the post-genomic era must now utilize the genetic information to the fullest extent to elucidate biochemical pathways involved in health and disease processes during aging. Trainees will gain knowledge in research design that will provide inference into similar mechanisms for aging and age-related diseases, notably neurodegenerative diseases, stroke, cancer, and others. Trainees will gain skills in critical thinking to evaluate new research findings for applications oriented towards improving health in aging. In addition, trainees will receive instruction in written and verbal skills that enrich their publications, grant proposals, and oral presentations. Ongoing seminar series, basic science and clinical lectures, well-organized journal clubs, and research meetings will provide up-to-date information and intellectual cross-fertilization. Fellows of this program will gain state-of the-art research training that will promote the development of future scientists to solve biomedical problems that can lead to improvements in the health of the aging population.